


Workshopping

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Thighjobs, and a traumatized bird, based off of Bigdad's Sonic AUs, bigdadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Some say those were Tails' only good pair of pants.





	Workshopping

**Author's Note:**

> Bigdad's work is top tier. Decided to write a fic about it cuz why not. Characters are aged up (18+)

Tails hated interruptions.

There was always work to be done. Something in need of fixing. Something in need of improving. Such is the life of a mechanic. There was very little time to dwell on mixed matters – unimportant distractions keeping him from completing his usual work – when there was a resistance that needed to be supplied. Oppressive regimes don’t topple themselves, especially when the said regime is headed by Dr. Ivo Robotnik – ruthless, sadistic, megalomaniacal tyrant hell-bent on turning the world into his own mechanized empire if only to fuel his massive ego. And that plan was already underway. The Resistance needed a gifted set of hands if they were to stand even the slightest chance. As such, the two-tailed mechanic buried himself in his-

“Work _again,_ Foxy?”

The Resistance Double Agent, on the other hand…

Rouge was quite the opposite – the bat loved a good thrill. Anything she considered ‘fun’, even if her definition bordered onto playing double agent, infiltrating Robotnik’s ranks and supplying the Resistance with Intel on the madman’s next scheme. Rouge _loved_ her job, and it showed. While other members of the team had usually been bossy, stern, or irate (with the exception of that one black hedgehog), she was possibly the most upbeat face among them. Many of the Resistance members had been too serious and uptight for her taste.

Then there was this little runt, tinkering all by his lonesome.

“Rouge…” Tails tersely acknowledged her. His little way of saying hello, the spy had deduced.

Rouge lingered around his quaint shack, littered with tools, parts, and unassembled gadgets. The little one had spare time, she’ll give him that. “You didn’t answer my question~” She sat herself down on his workbench, just to his side. She playfully leaned her head in front of his face, obstructing the view of his latest creation-in-progress. “It’s rude to ignore guests, you know.”

Tails grunted in annoyance. The persistent spy had pestered him endlessly in the past. He turned in his chair to chastise her for sitting so close to his machines but quickly regretted it. His… _vertically challenged_ stature had instead left him face to face with her…distractions.

“It’s also rude to stare.”

Tails bit his tongue, his face lighting up red as he turned his head away so quickly, he almost gave himself whiplash. Rouge had a penchant for dressing provocatively. A form-fitting body suit left very little to the imagination. The garment gave little confinement to Rouge’s breasts; so much so that Tails could’ve sworn that zipper was seconds away from shooting out like a bullet.

“Well, it’s _rude_ to barge in while others are busy.” Tails shot back, trying to reclaim himself. Embarrassed, the fox slid his chair opposite from her and his hands went back to his device. “I suppose if you _must_ know, I’m building a more efficient hard light project for Amy’s hammer. It’s been losing its effectiveness the past few missions and I’m trying to calibrate one that won’t wear down with constant use.” He continued, going on yet another long-winded spiel on the ethics on weapon maintenance and its importance of _yadda, yadda, yadda_.

The spy propped herself on her arms, putting on an invested face watching the fox boy run his mouth. “ _Fascinating_.”

It took him a brief pause to recognize the sarcasm in her remark. As per usual, it seemed like she wasn’t going to settle for a mere “go away please, I’m busy”. He watched her twirl a red socket-wrench on his bench in mock boredom. Was that even hers?

Tails swiped the wrench and set it away from her on his table, giving her an annoyed glance. “Is there something I can help you with Rouge? Or did you come all this way to bother me again?”

Rouge appeared to look hurt. “I was only joking.” She jovially poked his furry cheek, hoping to incite some sort of response from the stoic fox. “You should really learn to lighten up a bit, Foxy. And what makes you think I want something? Can’t I just enjoy the company of my favorite little _shorty_.”

Irritated, Tails swatted her away. “I’m _not_ short.” He rose from his seat to prove his point, standing at just about Rouge’s height…who was still sitting down.

Rouge almost snorted when she realized he was talking seriously. “Really? I must have you confused for another 4 foot tall, smarty-pants engineer.” Rouge chuckled. “Fine, fine. I’m actually here because of that little attitude of yours. Always so uptight!”

Tails’ face softened for a moment. Rouge’s eyes perked at seeing him finally exhibit some emotion other than the intensely focused grimace he always wore. “I’m not…uptight.”

The spy was quick to notice the change in his tone. “You are…but maybe I could change that.”

Tails’ eyes grew wide as dinner plates when she stood, a full head over him. He mentally cursed himself for letting his wandering eyes fall on the minx once more. She was dangerously close to him right now. Her tremendous cleavage dangling directly in front of his face, literally at arm’s reach. Once again, he attempted to look away but Rouge stopped him, holding his face and forcing his eyes on her.

A billion thoughts blazed through Tails’ mind. What was happening right now? Was he dreaming? They maintained eye contact for a few moments, Rouge smiling coyly. She was goading him, dangling a prize just for him to reach a take. Rouge always had that allure to her, teasing yet reserved. She flaunted herself but never gave anyone the satisfaction of having her. Why was he any different?

Tails was caught off guard when he was suddenly wrapped in Rouge’s arms. His face now buried in her lovely mounds, Tails’ thoughts fell silent. He found himself focusing on the euphoric feeling of her breasts. They were delightfully soft. She smelled of fresh lavender perfume, or was that her natural scent?

“Comfy?”

His voice muffled, Tails grunted in approval. His eyes met hers. Confused yet aroused, he was at her mercy. His body refused to respond as if moving the slightest inch would put an end to this splendid feeling. Tails felt his eyelids grow heavy; so entranced in the feel of Rouge’s tits that he felt so inclined to fall asleep.

“Ah, ah, ah!” the Spymistress chided. She lightly pushed him off, once again forcing his focus to remain on her. “We haven’t gotten to the fun part.”

The way her eyes glossed over him incited something in him that Tails couldn’t quite place. Arousal? Fear? Excitement? Some unnatural combination of the three? “Fu-fun part?”

Rouge trailed a nimble finger down his white-furred chest, stopping just at his shorts. A nervous breath hitched at Tails’ throat when he caught sight of her digit mere inches away from his half-mast, poorly concealed by his ragged shorts.

“Yeah, the _fun_ part.” Rouge hummed. She pressed herself against Tails’ soft fur, her ample breasts slipping out from her bodysuit. Tails’ breathing intensified. His face flushed red and he bit his lower lip. Rouge, daring as she was, slipped his confined shaft between her buxom thighs. “Here, let me…”

Still holding keeping his face focused on her’s, Rouge trailed her other hand to his smaller hips. She palmed patches of his golden fur. How comfortably soft it was. She could only imagine those bushy tails of his. She grasped his taut behind. Steadily, she guided him into pumping himself, a deep groan slipping out of the mechanic’s mouth.

“How does that feel?” Rouge purred.

“So good…” Tails whimpered between ragged breaths. “ _Very_ good…”

Teasingly, Rouge wiggled her hips. She couldn’t place why but she enjoyed watching him squirm, a blissful grin playing at his lips. Rouge had already forgotten how overworked he looked moments prior. She released her hold on his hips, pleasantly surprised to see that he had already worked himself into his own.

The spy wasn’t sure what she was expecting but she could say for certain that it wasn’t _this_. Her sudden thigh-job provoked something in Tails. She saw him – no, _felt_ him grow even bigger in size. His thick cock poked from under Rouge’s backside, still trapped in the prison of his pants. Sexual instinct kicked in. An eager grin on her lips, Rouge slithered down to Tails’ midriff. She, quite literally, tore off the garment, tossing it aside with the other unused junk in the workshop.

“Those were my favorite pants.”

“Too bad.”

Rouge could hardly pry her eyes away from her treasure. For such a runt, he sure was _packing_. She swore she’d never call him short ever again.

She gave his pole a tentative poke, watching it twitch in response. Rouge grasped his thick shaft. Her fingers just barely wrapped around it! It was just then that about every manner of lewd activities had registered in her brain, triggering a warped Cheshire grin to play at her lips.

“Erm, Rouge? What are you about to d-ooo _OOOO_?!”

A pair of warm lips engulfed his erection. The foreign feeling of wetness wrapping around him made Tails shudder in pleasure. Her tongue swirled at the base of his cock. Rouge’s mouth coated his rigid shaft with saliva as she sucked him off. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, Tails thought. This was _wrong_ , yet his body didn’t want to register that. He acted on impulse, planting both hands on Rouge’s head. The part of his brain that hadn’t been intoxicated with carnal desire had restricted him from violently driving her further down his manhood. Instead, the mechanic held her cautiously head still, thrusting his hips down Rouge’s throat.

For a brief moment, the spy’s playful stare reached him. She was finally getting him to come out of his shell and enjoy himself. She would feel Tails twitch at the slightest movement of her tongue, giving her more incentive to play with him. She dragged the muscle down the underside of his length. Her grabby hands ventured to his squeezable behind. Her sucking intensified, her intent to drive him further and further to his inevitable climax reaching new heights.

Rouge’s fingers reached down to her own neglected sex, already glistening wet. No sense letting him have _all_ the fun. She pinched at her swollen nub, releasing Tails’ hips and allowing him to thrust as much as he wished. Balls noisily slapped at her chin. Tails’ pleasured grunts soon became moans of ecstasy. His self-control waned. He pulled her hair, forced her even deeper onto his cock, anything to continue this addicting pleasure.

“ _R-Rouge_ …! _I think_ … _I think I’m…_!”

Rouge braced herself. The moment the warning escaped his lips, Tails erupted, his burning hot fluids filling Rouge’s mouth. His seed trickled from her mouth to her chin. _There’s so much!_ She thought as she pulled herself from his soaked tool.

Every ounce of his previous stresses disappeared. Gadgets and machines of past frustrations faded away. A dumb grin that he’d no doubt hear the spy teasing him about later found its way to Tails’ face. Rouge, licking her spooge stained lips, rose to meet him and returned his dopey smile.

“You’re cuter when you’re not frowning.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Rouge playfully ruffled the young fox’s hair. She felt pride, seeing him ever so slowly breaking away from his gear-and-cog encrusted domain. Seeing his relaxed expression made her wonder how many other faces she could get him to make. “Too late.” Rouge winked as she redressed, exiting Tails’ workspace. She made sure to move with a careful sway in her hips, pretending to ignore his wandering eyes.

Tails sighed, finally managing to pry his vision away from the bat’s magnetic rear. Hmm. Magnetic. There was a pun in there somewhere. What was that quip that grating purple swallow liked to throw at him?

“Hey, Gearhead!”

Yeah, that’s the one.

“Wave.” Tails tersely groaned, a tinge of annoyance stained in the word.

“I lost my good socket wrench! Did you take it?!” He heard his ‘rival’ mechanic squawk as she stomped down the hall.

Socket wrench…Tails had some vague memory of a wrench before that sly seductress spent the last ten minutes blowing him. The item of Wave’s tirade lay untouched on his workbench.

She arrived at his doorstep, still very much pissed. “How many times do I have to tell you that my tools are off-“

Wave stopped in her tracks once her eyes fell on the young fox.

“…limits.”

“Yeah, yeah I got your tool right here. Rouge probably lifted this when you weren’t looking.” Irritated by yet _another_ unannounced intrusion, he offered the stolen wrench to her. He was only met with an open beak and widened eyes. “…What?” he asked, confused by her mortified expression.

Tails raised an eyebrow when Wave simply stood there, her eyes panned under him. It wasn’t until he followed her line of sight to see what exactly had caught her eye, soon mimicking her appalled grimace.

“ ** _ROOOOOOUGE!!!_** ” Tails bellowed, his saliva stained cock still hanging in the wind and his good pair of pants too ruined to hide it.

The mischievous bat in question, now out of strangling distance, giggled haughtily. Her evil plot was a success.


End file.
